


Purple Glow

by CactusBlue



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Enderman Ryan Haywood, Gen, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusBlue/pseuds/CactusBlue
Summary: Ryan introduces Gavin to a tradition in the Ender Kingdom.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Purple Glow

The land was dark, it was nearing midnight and most of the kingdom had gone to sleep. The exception of course was the King and his guest, Prince Gavin Free of the neighbouring land. The Ender castle was a work of art its self. Tall, slender towers that glistened with the sheen of pure obsidian. It had been described as the most ominous castle in reference to all the kingdoms, it’s King had been described in a similar way.

When the Ender Kingdom had come out of hiding and begun to meet the Kings and Queens of the surrounding lands, most had been afraid of the King and his people. It was a known fact that people didn’t enjoy those who were different and that was the only way to describe the Ender people. They were different. Their skin was splotched with smooth scales that rivalled the rock of their own castle. The past Kings and Queens of the Ender kingdom all had one thing in common, one glowing purple eye. The luminous eye was how a person was chosen to become royalty. The current King, dubbed The Mad King, was Ryan Haywood. It was him that decided that it was now time for the kingdom to come out from hiding. 

And so now they were celebrating the alliance with the Ramsey kingdom, hence why King Ryan and Prince Gavin were awake and wandering the grounds. The two had taken to exploring the gardens at night, illuminated by the purple glow from the strung up lanterns. Ryan and the prince had become fast friends after meeting for the first time a few months ago, Gavin hadn’t minded the differences between them. The most the prince teased him about was his struggle with speaking, the words seemed to slide away from him for no reason at all. 

They were approaching the black fountain, Gavin was talking about a bakery in his Kingdom and how they had the nicest scones he’d ever had, when Ryan got struck by a sudden urge. 

The Prince leaned on the fountain and breathed a deep sigh, “There’s something so relaxing about the sound of water, but it’s also so interesting that the water is purple! Ryan, is everything here black and purple? Ok right, million dollars but you have to drink an entire fountain of- Ryan?” He turned around to find the King. 

There he saw the King stood under a lantern, the purple light illuminated his skin and bounced off of his cracked crown. In his hands was a pile of grass. 

Gavin’s head tilted, “Ryan, whats with the grass?” The king had never just wandered off to pick stuff up before, although they had only known each other a few months.

Ryan cleared his throat, “I thought you might like to know a tradition that my people do. We give earth to those we like, and I like you. You’re a good person.” He stuck his hands out so that Gavin could see the dirt. 

The Prince smiled, “Ryan you don’t need to give me dirt for me to know you like me! But thank you for the grass anyway.” He placed his hands over the Kings and continued, “I like you too.” 

Then, what sounded like a sharp inhale of breath shot around before Ryan vanished with a glow of purple light. 

The dirt fell to the ground and before Gavin could freak out, Ryan rounded the corner, “Sorry! Sorry I’m usually way more in control of my teleports than that! I was just so happy and it just happened. Sorry.” 

Gavins eyes widened, “I’m sorry your what?! Your teleports? You can teleport? You’re only now telling me! Can you tell me more about it! If you’re willing of course.” His eyes were shining with interest.

And so the two royals spent the rest of the night discussing the differences between them both. Unlike the disgust he’d previously experienced, Gavin asked him out of amazement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
